Choir Notes
by AzmariaHarmony
Summary: Send your letters into your favorite choir boys! Anything goes: OC's, yaoi, random shangalang, etc. Inspired by the Hetalia fad.
1. Chapter 1

_Heeeeeey~!_

_Decided to jump on the Hetalia Bandwagon. C:_

Hello, Jack Merridew here.

As extra credit, our choir teacher decided to have us respond to all your letters.

That includes (the sexy) me, Roger, Simon, Maurice, etcetera, etcetera.

That prat Ralph is not part of the choir and does not get the wonderful privilege of talking to you.

Directions are simple: push that fancy button down there and ask one of us a question. Got it?

Then, BEGIN!

Jack Merridew

_You heard the ginger. Ask your questions via review. And they will (most likely) respond._

_And don't worry about inappropriateness. I'm open to aaaaanyyyythiiiiiiiing. C:_


	2. AurorA1

Ooh~ One for the lovely Roger, please.

First of all, Roger - why are you so awesome? Also, what do you think of Jackx Roger, as a pairing? ;)

AurorA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AurorA,

Honestly, I believe that is in my DNA. And the fact that I tend to know more than everyone, of course.

Jack's like a brother. If we were the last two decent looking people on the planet (*cough*RalphPiggy*cough*) I might date him. But knowing Jack and his hormones, our first date would be sex. *sighs* Stupid hormonal boys.

Roger

_It's head-canon to me that Roger is attentive into everyone's sex life except his own. Seriously; one person could have THE BIGGEST crush on him that everyone knows about, except for Roger himself. It's adorkable yet annoying at the same time. C:_


	3. thebluetoothpaste1

Anyway, I love you all. Do any of you guys feel the same way about pairings  
(that they're really weird and kind of messed up)?

bluetoothpaste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Jack) As long as I'm portrayed sexy/gorgeous/god-like I'm perfectly fine.

(Simon) Some of them are really sweet, but of them scare me…

(Roger) I've accepted that you're all batty, so it doesn't bother me.

(Jack) That's odd… Because according to this… You seem to rape everyone, Rog. *smirks* Been busy lately?

(Roger) SHUT UP!

(Maurice) Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife and hide yo' husband, 'cause he's rapin' everyone out there.

(Roger) Maurice… *scary look*

(Jack) You know we love ya Roger!

Choir Boys~

_That was fun to make._

_And, to answer a question that wasn't put on here, it probably should be in a forum, but nobody reads those and this is how I've seen it done before._


	4. Homer42421

Hey, Roger, ever heard of hybristophilia? ;D

Homer4242

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes it's when someone is sexually aroused by another who has committed a gruesome crime.

Why do you-

*blushes* I'm not going to comment.

Roger

_I laughed so hard when I found out what it was. XD_

_You can take Roger's blushing any way you please~_


	5. finnickfan3199 1

Hello Simon and Jack. I look exactly like Jack. However, I have a  
personality that fits Simon. Sometimes this makes me feel all messed up, like  
I'm having a super awkward identity crisis. So what do you think makes a  
person, looks or personality?

finnickfan3199

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finnickfan3199,

(Jack) To me, looks. Though, I think you got the looks thing covered if you look like me. *smirk*

(Simon) Jack! It's personality that counts. I think you have a wonderful personality and appearance, and you should make that you, okay? *super sweet smile* Just be yourself! You'll be simply fabulous.

(Jack) Easy for you to say. You, obviously, aren't a sex god. But there's one standing in this room.

(Simon) Who's that?

Jack Merridew and Simon 3

_My friends and I came up Simon's alternate self. We call him Gay Simon. He likes the word fabulous. He IS fabulous._


	6. bluetoothpaste 2

Okay, then. Would you mind if I asked another question (from author to author, I'm excited to see your interpretations on the characters)? An interesting one: Jack, Simon, Roger, and Maurice-what were your lives like before the island and why did you join the choir? What were your parents like?

bluetoothpaste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bluetoothpaste,

(Jack) My mum and dad were Maryln and Joseph Merridew and my father was a lawyer. I grew up in a nice house in the nice part of town, and I joined the choir because my primary school teacher told me I had a nice voice.

(Simon) My father and mother are artists and they met in an art show in Paris. We don't have much and live in a flat in near the coffee shop. It was really cozy though, and my daddy used to call it the Loft. I joined choir when I transferred into the school and the counselor told me that it was the best way I would make friends.

(Roger) My parents were doctors for the Red Cross, but the hospital they worked was bombed during the battle of Britain when I was six and, well, you know… *pauses a bit* I lived with Jack and his family afterwards and Jack convinced me to join choir with him.

(Maurice) I have a traditional family with an older brother and a younger sister. My father and brother have been fighting recently a lot because my brother wants to join the army and defeat the Nazis and my father says he's too young. (He's seventeen) I guess if the war is still going when I get of age, I'll join too. *laughs* I actually joined choir so I could go to the yearly trip to the beach.

Jack Merridew, Simon, Roger, and Maurice

_Maurice's I came up with on the bus to school…_

_Though, that was very interesting and fun to write. C:_


	7. SideshowJazz1 1

OK, I've got a couple things.

Simon: Do you have premonitions regularly? What religion do you follow?

Jack: How the HELL did you become Head Boy? I wouldn't give that position to  
someone who'd abuse their power and be bossy.

Love SideshowJazz1

PS: Jack, don't be mad, I love you really.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SideshowJazz1,

(Simon) Well, I dunno. Unless you call elephants dancing to Frank Sinatra and Shirley Temple a premonition, then not usually. *laughs* I'm Catholic, which is why I go to the school I go to. (Catholic all boys secondary private school) Daddy was raised Mormon, but he converted when he met Mama.

(Jack) The headmaster thought I would be best at it, since I have the second highest grades and I don't scare people. Like Roger. And I am NOT bossy! I…uh… have mood swings!

(Simon) I thought only girls have mood swings Jack…?

(Jack) Piss off! You SWOON like a girl! Hrmph!

Jack Merridew and Simon

_Simon's mum is French._

_That is all._


	8. xx Nymphet 1

Jack Merridew, would you fuck me ?

xx Nymphet

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nymphet,

Bend over darling~

Jack Merridew

_Sorry I haven't been making letters! I've been busy with… stuff lately. (did nothing but slack around and procrastinate. Shaaaaame….)_


	9. PissOffMuggle 1

Roger: I swear if I was there when you pushed that rock onto Piggy, I would have fucking kicked your ass. You never do that shit to someone who's defenseless.. -_-

Jack: I would also kick your ass.. Though you are like one of my favorite.. Love/hate type shit going on here..

I know those weren't questions, but I don't care :]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Roger) For the last time, I did not specifically roll that boulder, twice my size I might add, to drop on that fat lard's head! It was not intentional, seeing that I am not psychokinetic and cannot roll that giant boulder to Piggy with my mind! Get your facts right. Hmph.

(Jack) *sarcastically* Love you too hun.


	10. PincesaSophia 1

ok these are quite serious, but I may have some fun with the next ones :)

Simon: I have a very similar personality to yours, somehow wise, batty, quiet, almost unnoticeable, love to wander around, pacifist, etc. But I´m realize I live in a sort of bubble which has some bad side effects. What do you think of this type of personality?

Jack: how did you become head of the choir? what´s the difference between that and a normal choir boy? oh, and how did you learn to be manipulative and authoritative?

Roger: what made you become so fond of sadism? and did you go to some mental institution after the island?

PrincesaSofia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Simon) I think that you're a wonderful person no matter what your personality type. C: But I think you should stop living in a bubble and make some friends. They're a lot more fun than outside appearance and-

(Jack) Stop being such a hypocrite Simon! I became head of the choir because I had the best voice and best grades. And obviously, I'm more awesome (and sexier). It comes naturally. People tend to listen to what I have to say for some reason.

(Simon) It's because you're loud and you shout a lot.

(Jack) Shut up Simon!

(Roger) Cat fight… I am not fond of sadism! It just takes care of the people I don't like… And I didn't go to a mental institute afterwards. Nobody did because we were TWELVE. Actually, I was eleven, but meh. Details.

_I actually found this to be hard to write without making it angsty… hmmm…_


	11. AurorA 2

SO. So another one because I'm awesome.

Mmkay, so... I'm going to ask Jack something. Cx What do YOU think of the pairing Jack x Roger?

AurorA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honestly, I don't think much of it. As long as I am portrayed truthfully as my sexy self.

Jack Merridew.


	12. Abellire 1

Here's a few questions, hope you don't mind I put Piggy in here ... I just had to, sorry!

(Simon & Piggy) What are you thinking right now in heaven? Are you even in heaven? What do you think of the boys who survived? Is face-birthmark little kid with you? Who do you consider your murderers? etc.

(Jack) In my literature class, we are blogging about LotF AS certain characters. I was assigned you, so I had to blog from your point of view. Any reaction?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Simon) Yes, we are in heaven, I guess. Our thoughts would be writing these wonderful letters, and yes Nathan (birth mark boy) is here with us. Say hi, Nathan!

(Nathan) Hi… *hides*

(Piggy) ROGER KILLED ME *rants*

(Simon) Our deaths were accidents and neither of us blame anybody. We're all human after all, right?

(Jack) Sure. Ask the losers all the questions but give me only one. Hmph. I honestly don't care, as long as I wasn't some psychotic, bossy, fire-obsessed freak.

(Simon)… That sounds like Ral-

(Jack) DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME.

_Piggy'll only be here for this chapter ONLY. I haven't really developed his character and he technically isn't part of the choir._

_Hey! All you girl-on-the-island authors, I TRIPLE DOG DARE you to write a Piggy/OC fic! Then send it to me!_


	13. HannahBabeeeyyy331 1

Jack? I have a guy in my school that looks like you... Oh boy, he acts just like you as well... It's kinda creepy, people thinks he likes me what should I do?

Omfg Simon, I love you so much, you adorable little shithead! :P jk but you're so cute... Haha wanna marry me? ;p

Roger get away from piggy -.- go masturbate somewhere in the corner

And AAHHH WHERE'S MY BOY RALPH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Jack) Date him. If he's as sexy as me, it'll be more than worth it. *smirks*

(Simon) Awww! You're so sweet!

(Jack) *cough*Pedo*cough*

(Simon) Don't be mean! I apologize, but I'm too young to get married and I haven't even met you and taken you on a proper date! But you're really nice, though!

(Roger)… Are you suggesting- I would never- GAH!

(Maurice) Somebody had meltdooown~

(Roger) GO **** YOURSELF MAURICE! *STORMS OUT*

(Maurice) Wow. That's angrier than I've ever seen him.

(Jack) RALPH'S IN HELL. WHERE THAT WANKER BELONGS. *STORMS OUT WITH ROGER*

_That was amusing. CX And yes, Si is an adorable romantic. And Roger has never masturbated/had sex. But he's smart enough to know what it is .You can interpret that in your own way._

_Ralph's trying to find a pen ;)_


	14. clears 1

Jack,

On any given day, describe choir practice. Omit nothing, if you please.

-

Maurice,

Annual beach choir trips, you say? How exactly did those go?

-

Dear, Sweet Simon,

Do you enjoy choir? What's your best memory and who's your favorite fellow member?

-

And I know that in some way-in spite of Jack's sputtering and indignant refusals-that this will reach it's intended audience. (Yes, Roger, that means that I entrust this to you. CB) THEREFORE...

Dearest Ralph,

What is it that you want to be when you grow up? Because I, personally, think that you would make a smashing Prime Minister.

-

All letters are signed with love. ;)

((Oh my goodness, you have no idea how much I love you for this.

May Gay Simon always sparkle fabulously for you.))

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Jack) Choir starts. We practice for a good ten minutes until everyone starts to get bored. Robert and Maurice start a paper clip war, Bill goes into the closet to do god knows what, Simon squishes himself into a tight space and reads Jane Austen, Roger blatantly leaves without an excuse, while I try to control the choir. This continues on for thirty minutes until Ralph comes in, uninvited of course, with a screaming Roger over his shoulder and then proceeds to bother to no end until choir practice is finished. Roger then knees him in the balls and storms out, Simon manages to get stuck trying to get out and whines until I notice and pulls him out. We then head home in which I lie on the couch with frozen peas on my head to calm the roaring headache. And people wonder why I'm so grumpy.

(Maurice) Well, combine a bunch of hormonal teenage boys, heat, swimsuits, and suntan lotion and you get chaos. We're like a bunch of dogs in heat. Except Simon, who passes out after a while and Jack has to take him to the infirmary. Roger also tends to complain about the heat. And the sand. But other words, it's awesome! I managed to get five girls' numbers last year! Score!

(Simon) I really like choir. I like learning the beautiful songs that sound very holy and magical. Well, on a good day (which is rare) Roger can be somewhat nice, but Jack's my favorite. Although he does snap at me sometimes, he does help me out a lot and I know he tries to be nice.

(Jack) *blushing* Thanks…

(Simon) Welcome! You're turn Ralph!

(Jack) *blushing gone.* NOW WAIT. ONE. MOMENT. LIKE HELL HE'S-

(Ralph) Lighten up Jackie! I ain't gonna bite! CB Thanks for telling me Rog.

(Roger) *nods curtly then sips coffee*

(Jack) TRAITOR!

(Ralph) I've thought about being on the parliament, or being on the navy like my dad. But, thanks to you, I might try for prime minister. Hmm… Prime Minister Ralph. That has a nice ring to it.

(Jack) Britain's going to hell in a handbasket. Thanks.

_GUESS WHAT GUIZ! BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN AWESOME AND ALL BY SENDING ME LETTERS, RALPH WILL ALSO BE ANSWERING YOUR LETTERS FOR THE NEXT TEN CHAPTERS! YEEEEE!_

_PS My friend, actually the one who wrote this letter, decided that Jack's birthday is June 8__th__. So you can also send in presents for him and see his wonderful reaction._


	15. PrincesaSofia 2

Jack: just out of curiosity what exactly do you think of HITLER?

Roger: you have no idea of what girls say about you...they fancy you! I know a couple who have got these huge massive crush on you! :D

Ralph: hi, I just wanted to say...you're awesome! I mean I do have this crush on you *blushes* but I won't ask you to marry me and get all hysterical or anything don't worry. Oh and could you teach me how to be a good leader please?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

PrincesaSofia,

(Jack) You mean that German Nazi leader that manipulated everyone in Germany to think he was a good leader and that his idea would be better than anyone and tried to kill anyone who opposed him? Meh, he needs to get a hobby. But nobody likes him. We're fighting AGAINST for God's sake!

(Roger)…

(Jack) Awww! You're blushing!

(Roger) Shut uuuup.

(Ralph) You're really sweet. C: I wouldn't mind marrying you.

(Jack) *cough* Jerk *cough*

(Ralph) When was the last time YOU got laid, Mr. C Sharp?

(Jack) Go to hell Ralph.

(Ralph) Anywho! Being a leader means sticking up for what you believe in and being the type of person others can rely on. UNLIKE CERTAIN GINGERS.

_I'm baaaack!_

_With more wonderful choir notes!_

_P.S. I miiiight be able to post letters on Jack's birthday, but it depends on my schedule. And Jack might not want to because it's the dear's birthday and all. It's a family time. :3 He's turning seventeen (in my brain) by the way._


	16. Hammsters 1

Oh my god! His birthday's June 8th? That's the day before my big sister's birthday! Yay Jack! Okay, well now I've gots a question for these lovely boys.

This question is an FMK. For those of you who don't know what FMK is, it goes like this. You are told the names of three people and you must say who you would Fuck, who you would Marry, and who you would Kill. These are mostly going to be boys, even though I personally do not enjoy slash at all, so sorry guys. I'll try to throw in a few famous girls here and there. Enjoy.

Jack: Roger, Maurice, Simon

Roger: Jack, Ralph, Piggy

Maurice: Bill, Jack, Roger

Simon: Lyn-Z Way (from Mindless Self Indulgence) Jennifer Laurence, and, just for the heck of it, Jack :D

Ralph: Jack, Roger, Simon

Yea, well, you guys have fun with that :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hammsters,

(Jack) Hmm….. Kill Maurice.

(Maurice) Hurtful!

(Jack) Get over it. You're constantly flat anyways. F*ck Simon aaand marry Roger. Because he's my best friend and all. If I had to put up with someone the rest of my life, I'd rather it be him.

(Roger) Touching Jack. Real touching. Kill the lard, f*ck Jack-

(Jack) WAIT THAT'D MEAN-

(Roger) AND MARRY RALPH. Because he's already like a housewife.

(Ralph) I'll be the housewife when you grow taller than me. Shortie.

(Jack) TRAITOOOORRRRR!

(Maurice)Kill Bill! Just kidding… Kill Jack because he killed me. F*ck Bill. Marry Roger.

(Roger) Aren't I popular…

(Simon) B-but I don't want to kill anyone! But if you asked… I don't know who Lyn-Z Way is, so I'll go with her… Umm…. Have sex with Jack and marry Jennifer. But isn't sex the same thing as being married…?

(Jack)… Of course it is…. Great , now I have to give someone else The Talk…

(Ralph) Kill Jack Merridew, of course. F*ck Roger. Marry Simon. Isn't it obvious?

(Jack) You and Roger are conspiring against meeee!

(Roger) Honestly we aren't. We don't even like each other.

(Ralph) Yup, we are. And we're secretly sleeping together. Thanks for spilling the secret Jack. *sarcastic*

(Jack) I KNEW IT!

(Roger) Now you got him riled up…

_Poor Jack… XD_

_Yes, Jack first gave The Talk to Roger. It was awkward and Roger swore to stay a virgin as long as possible because of it._

_Isn't Simon adorkable? Innocent little child~~~~ Sooo cuuuute!_


	17. Hammsters 2

Oh, and I forgot to say this in the last review: Hey Roger, are ya single? XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hammsters,

Yes, why?

-Roger

_So clueless. That is all._


	18. FrodoLovesGirl 1

Okay, so, if you don't mind, first I'd just like to ask:

Maurice, are you at all Japanese? I don't know what made me think that, but I just need to clarify...

Jack, why don't you like Ralph? I mean, I swear you were like BFFs at one point and, no offense, but you sounded like a married couple... (if it changes anything- you were the guy and he was the chick).

Roger, I commend you for being your general wicked-awesome self.

However, why do you always seem so gloomy and angsty? I mean, can't you tell it's the best day ever?

Wow, Simon, hi. I guess I'll just ask you...

Why did you follow Ralph around so much on the island (well, I guess you didn't follow him that much, but you seemed to do so significantly more than with anyone else) and why did you frequently poke people?

And finally: Ralph, why aren't you in the choir? Is it true that you can't sing very well? Do you play any instruments?

Why does Jack think that you're a prick? (Jack, it's not very nice to say stuff like that!) Do you think he's a prick too?

Sorry for bombarding you all with questions!

Thank you so much!

BYEEE!

Sincerely FrodoLivesGirl xxxxx

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FrodoLivesGirl,

(Maurice) No, I'm 100% British! At least, I think I am…

(Jack) I stopped liking Ralph after I realized what a bloody git he was. And he was very controlling.

(Ralph) Me? The housewife? Pfff! Everyone knows that I am the man in this relationship.

(Jack) Yes, by building shelters and watching over the littl'uns. So manly.

(Ralph) By building awesome shelters with my own two hands making me build muscle? While you prance around in make up?

(Jack) IT'S HUNTING PAINT!

(Ralph) Did I mention your PMSing mood swings?

(Jack) I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS.

(Roger) Will you two shut up? It's my turn.

(Jack and Ralph) Sorry…

(Roger) I'm not gloomy or angsty, just quiet.

(Jack) You should've see him when the coffee machine broke at our school. They didn't get it fixed for a couple of weeks. Poor boy almost bawled when they finally fixed it.

(Roger) I do not bawl… And it is NEVER the best day ever when you're dealing with these twats 24/7.

(Simon) Ralph was the nicest to me. He's a real gentleman. Even to his friends.

(Ralph) Aww, thanks Si!

(Simon) Welcome… And I poke people because they don't hear me sometimes…

(Ralph) I actually can sing quite well, but I don't play instruments or sing in the choir because of football schedule. I goal to be in the World Cup or the Olympics if I don't get Prime Minister first. And Jack is muuuch worse than a prick.

(Jack) So are you! And I can call you whatever I want. Prick.

(Ralph) Twat.

(Jack) Manwhore.

(Ralph) OH NO YOU DI-

_I'll leave it up to you imaginations to what happened next…_


	19. Corrie 1

Hey Simon, just to settle the debate once and for all: are you Jesus?

-Corrie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrie,

I don't believe I am, but people think I symbolize him

I think I might know if I am Jesus… I think…

Simon

_Take that as you wish._


	20. CatsbyGatsby3199 2

It's finnickfan3199 again... and yes I changed my nickname. I'm bad, I know... anyway, another question. Jack, why are you so obsessed with pigs? And Simon, how would you describe your encounter with the Lord of the Flies? Did it scare you at all?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CatsbyGatsby3199,

(Jack) I'm not obsessed with pigs. Pork just tastes better than fish and fruit. And it's better in protein, I think…

(Simon) It was very… Strange… I actually had a lot of visions and hallucinations after I passed out. It was very scary… *whimpers*

_I find it headcanon that Si had "dreams about the future" while he was passed out. And teh Lord of ze Fliez (Beelzebub) kinda invaded his brain… Yeah…_


	21. Hammsters 3

Hey, so I was reading the back of the book where it says what everything was symbolic for, and I'm curious. Jack and Roger, why did you rape a pig? Cuz that seems just nasty. So what, are you into bestiality, or were you just that lonely?

And in response to your question Roger, well, actually, one of the less naive boys could probably explain it to you ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hammsters,

(Jack) I WOULD NEVER-

(Roger) You might.

(Jack) A. EW. B. PIGS ARE NOT SEXY. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SEXY PIG. THIS INCLUDES PIGGY.

(Roger) There's sooo many more options then resorting to rape a pig. Oh and Jack?

(Jack) No.

(Roger) I didn't even ask my question!

(Jack) No, I will not give you the sex talk.

(Roger) Aww. Would you rather I ask Maurice?

(Jack)… Dammit. You see, when a man loves a woman…

_Heeeeey! Choir Notes now has a tumblr page guys! _

_Choirnotes dot tumblr dot com_

_Yaaay… More questions to answer._


	22. FlyingMachine1 1

Hello! This goes to Jack and Ralph. How do you two feel about the Jack/Ralph shippings?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FlyingMachine1,

(Ralph) Last time I checked, it was Ralph/Jack. I'm fine with the pairing, but why am I so girly? I get that I'm traumatized, but can I retain some of my man card and have trauma issues?

(Jack) You lost your man card when you became the island's housewife.

(Ralph) Housewife? Who has the mood swings? Who doesn't have a boxer figure? Who made a shelter for everyone? Me! If anyone's the housewife, it is you Jack Merridew!

(Jack) Oh you little….


	23. Fred is Awesome 1

SO! Hiya, my lovely fellows, you all look dashing tonight, don't you?

So, Ralph! No hidden feelings for any boys you got here? Come on, spill, we won't tell anyone. x3

Simon... Simon, Simon, Simon, why are you so cute! And how do you make your hair just sorta... Look so cute... It's amazing... Can I feel it?

Also, do you think that it's wrong to be gay? Being a Catholic, and all...

JACK! Well, what can I say, Jack, you can be a bit of a prick, but what EXACTLY did Ralph do to you? No one interrupt him, least of all Ralph. ;)

Maurice, are you a diligent member of the choir? Go every time, like a good boy?

Roger... What colour are your eyes? Sorry, I know this is random, but they are so sweet... .

And... Have any of you heard of Harry Potter? Yes, that was my most random question...

OVER AND OUT!

Kira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kira,

(Ralph) I would, but I never kiss and tell. ;)

(Simon) Aww, thanks! You're sweet… And I guess you can touch my hair if you want to…  
I'm not against being gay, actually. I think that people should be happy with whomever they choose to be happy with. We're all Catholic, except Roger whose atheist and Johnny's Buddhist.

(Jack) I am not a prick. I just get grumpy when I have to deal with these batty idiots. I swear, they'd burn the whole island down if it wasn't for me. Ralph's just one of those people that even their presence irks me. And he's bossy. And enjoys annoying me!

(Ralph) You know it's because I love you Jack~

(Jack) Bugger off.

(Maurice) Of course I am! I go to every choir practice!

(Roger) We wish he didn't. Hey Jack, remember on Halloween last year he came to practice dressed up as Dr. Frank N. Furter?

(Maurice) I remember! Ah… Good times.

(Jack) How can I forget? It's seared into my brain… I had to wash my eyeballs for hours and it still didn't leave!

(Roger) You almost had a heart attack Jack!

(Jack) Shut up and just answer the question….

(Roger) My eyes are grey. And we've all read Harry Potter. Robert became a fanatic. He wouldn't shut up about it for weeks.

(Jack) Until he read Twilight.

(Maurice) Doon't remiiind meeeee. If I have to hear the word vampire again, I will rampage London and BURN every single copy of those books with the Olympic torch! Raaaawwwwrrr!


	24. Chapter 24

Ah! Love this! Okay :D

Jack: What's up with all that major sexual tension between you and Ralph? Why can't you just admit that you want DATASS?

Roger: I love you. On a scale from 1-10, how horny do you think Jack gets when Ralph is around? Also, do you have a butt-penetrating fetish?

Simon: Do you think Jack is a seme or an uke? What's up with your health problems? I don't like it when you're in bad condition :( Are you really so innocent?

Ralph: You know you want DATASS.

Bill: LOL who the hell is Bill?

LOVE YOU FOREVER (except for Ralph),

Awesomeness :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AdraesteiaTheaN,

(Jack) What sexual tension? You mean our arguments in which we scream at each other how much we hate each other and try to beat each other up? And no! Bloody hell! Ralph and I DO NOT like each other!

(Maurice) They probably do have sexual tension, they just know it yet. Still in the denial stage I think. ;)

(Roger) Thanks? I've never seen Jack horny before, thank god, so I don't know. You might want to ask our sex guru, Maurice. And what is a butt penetrating fetish?

-AFTER SOME EXPLAINING FROM THE SEX GURU-

(Roger) NO.

(Simon) What's a seme and an uke? I have epilepsy, so I faint a lot. I take medication though, so it's okay! The others tell me I'm innocent…

(Maurice) Ahh… Not gonna explain to Si what a seme and uke is. Too innocent. He can look up porn like the rest of us.

(Ralph) Depends on which arse you're talking about.

(Bill) I'm Bill….

(Roger) Nobody loves you Bill.

(Bill) :'C

(Ralph) Awww, no love for me?

(Jack) GOOD CHOICE. I LIKE HER.


	25. Chapter 25

other ones because Im awesome (and high...nah just kidding)

Ralph: well I wasnt thinking about you and I getting laid but...oh wait marriage is sex! :0 and Im still a virgin!:0

Roger: let me introduce you to someone

Really Attractive Girl #1: I want you to fuck me so bad, you can even use chains and whips if you want to!

Simon: someone would like to meet you too!

Really Attractive Girl#2: I want you! just dont use chains and whips on me like Roger would...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Ralph) That's Simon's definition of sex. That's not mine, hun~

(Jack) STOP CREEPING ON YOUR FANS RALPH.

(Ralph) Yes mother. Hmph.

(Roger) I…. I… I… I… I… I… I… I…

(Maurice) I think you broke him. Never knew Roger was into S&M.

(Simon) Why would I use chains and whips? That doesn't sound nice at all! Maybe we can go on a picnic later. I like picnics.

(Ralph) Awww! Simon got his first date! They grow up so fast…

(Roger) I… I… I… I… I…


	26. Chapter 26

Jack,

you are the most interesting person on the island. You possess fantastic leadership skills and I love the fact that your standards for a good leader include the ability to hunt and sing. You might have been a good chief if you had been elected first. Then you wouldn't have felt rejected and vengeful. Still love you anyway you're damn sexy.

Midnight

Roger,

You are truly the coolest cat on that fucking island. Enough with that, you smoking sexy bitch. Why would you kill Piggy? How does it feel to be you? On that island, were you ever scared?

Midnight

Dear Simon,

Jesus kid, you're the best thing to ever happen to those kids. (See what I did there :)) I can't even come up with any questions. Umm… was it scary, to die? Was it worth it to try and help them?

Love,

Midnight

Others,

I'll think of something some time...anywho, sorry you went all crazy. It was realistic though.

Big fan,

Midnight

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midnight,

(Jack) IT'S A BOUT EFFIN' TIME SOMEONE REALIZED HOW GOOD OF A LEADER I AM.

Of course I'm sexy. Please. Everyone knows that.

(Maurice) He's sexy and he knows it~!

(Roger) Thanks… For the last time! I. Did. Not. Try. To. Kill. Piggy. He just happened to be there! Scared? On the island? No. Plummeting toward the island at over 160 kilometers per hour while trapped in a small flying tin can of doom with only a thin sheet of metal protecting me from turning into a pancake? Most definitely.

(Simon) Thank you! :3 You're really sweet. I hoped I helped them, but… I don't remember dying. Jack, did I die?

(Jack) Of course not Si! Hahaha… *whispering* We don't talk about The Incident! Simon doesn't remember and we're going to keep it that way!

(Ralph) I didn't go crazy! I was completely normal!

(Jack) Which was why you were camped out in bush stark naked. Yes. You're one hundred percent sane Ralph.

(Ralph) Oooohh~? How did you know about that? Hmmm~?

(Jack) DON'T TWIST MY WORDS INTO SOMETHING SEXUAL!

(Maurice) Sexy and he knows it!

(Jack) MAURICE!

_I've nicknamed Choir Notes Hydra. For every chapter I update, more come back._

_I like it! C:_


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, :)

What happened to you after you guys got rescued from the island?

Jack: What is your greatest ambition? Also, when you got rescued from the island, what were the first thoughts that you had?

Raph: At the end of the story, when you cried for the loss of humanity and for Simon and Piggy, admit it- you also cried for the loss of that great friendship you had with Jack here. Yeah? lol heehee .

Roger, later on, did you feel any remorse for killing Piggy? Did you secretly want to be leader?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duthae cilthri,

(Jack) Honestly, we all just went back to school, grew up and moved on. Roger picked up the violin, Ralph's in football and debate club, I'm in choir still, but I also teach the primary kids. Maurice, I don't even know.

(Maurice) I BECAME THE SEX GURU! I also have a part time job at a candle store.

(Jack) Shut up Maurice, my question. My greatest ambition is to become a professional singer. Or something to do with music. And I was numb the first week back. I look back and I don't remember anything from that time period. Just the feeling of numbness.

(Ralph) I did not cry for the loss of humanity. That's Will put in that stupid book of his. I cried because Simon was dead. (Simon's not here so I can talk about his death.) And I sprained my ankle. Which huuuurt. Me and Jack were never friends. Polite acquaintances, yes; friends, no.

(Roger) …. I felt A LITTLE guilty maybe… But I had just sort of killed someone. With a rock I couldn't control. So I didn't directly kill him. Me, leader? And have to deal with snot nosed littluns crying for their parents and a bunch of hyperactive choir boys? That's Jack's job!

(Jack) I feel so appreciated Roger.


	28. Chapter 28

Simon- Do you find it creepy how so many fangirls either:

a)Write angsty, semi-crappy poems about you

b)Pair you with OCs of themselves

Roger- You, more than anyone, don't need to worry about getting laid, babe. Violence is the new sexy. ;)

Jack- Roger pulls off animalistic-sexy better than you do. But that's ok, because the only one I really want to see you f*ck is Ralph. You'd be top, of course... Can you say UST? I'm sure I'm not the only one that saw it.

Ralph- Your thoughts on the UST we all know is there? And before you say anything about you two fighting all the time- well, angry sex is the best kind.

Oh yeah, and Ralph: Who do you think, ah, 'measures up' the most? Jack or Roger?

And for the lovely author: You damn genius. Have I mentioned that I love you? I cannot put into words how envious I am of this fic. I just love the banter between the characters- not too OOC, but just enough to make things FUN. 8D.

Sorry for the blatant yaoi-shipping, but it was just too fun to pass up. Hope I get to see the characters reply- even if it's not to me, I'd love to hear from them anyway. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

TheOrchid

(Simon) I don't mind it actually. It's kind of sweet, in a way…

(Jack) Until it gets creepy.

(Roger) What are you complaining about? You get most of the girls!

(Jack) Hell yeah I do. I'm JACK MERRIDEW. Jealous?

(Roger) Not in the slightest. "Violence is the new sexy" *smirk*

(Jack) Hmph… WAIT. Are you suggesting that I-? WITH RALPH? DEEBNHFUBRGJUFLIIRGUUBIRBGV,KHGH,UGHGRL9IKKI4M4JUU4EH!

(Maurice) Don't worry. We all saw it. Except them.

(Ralph) Honestly, I don't care. But this business of JACK TOPPING ME is absurd. I would top. I top everyone. ;) And Jack's bigger.

(Roger) How do you know? When have you seen us naked?

(Ralph) We all swim naked. Everyone could see you're smaller.

(Roger)…. A plague upon your house Ralph.

(Ralph) Oooooh! I'm sooo scared!

_Asdfghjkkll;_

_Congrats on making me blush. It seriously made my day. :o)_

_Of course! Shipping of any kind is the funnest fun out of all the funner fun that you could possibly have! Ahoy! :o)_


	29. Chapter 29

Jack,

You are a sexy beast. Also, I was wondering how you'd feel if you and Ralph were married. Would you be sad if any choir members died? Would you kill a choir member/friend in order for you to survive. Speaking of which, do you consider the choir members friends? and because June 8th is your birthday, I present you with miniature voodoo doll versions of all the boys on the island.

Simon,

You are so adorable. I love you and how did you feel when the boys were attacking you. Did you realize what was happening or did it seem quick?

Roger,

I have a friend who adores you and we were wondering about who your best friend is. Is it Jack,or Bill or Roger or Maurice? And what's your favorite food?

Bill and Maurice,

Do you guys dance and sing to Beyonce's Single Ladies?

Ralph,

You are basically one of my favorite people and I may or may not have a huge crush on you. Anyways my question is-and this also goes for anyone else willing to answer it- what is your ideal girl/guy like?

-RainyDaze

(PS do not feel obliged to answer all of these questions)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RainyDaze,

(Maurice) Pfff! They already act married! It would be the exact same! Though, I wonder who would wear the dress…. Hmmm….

(Jack) MY QUESTION MAURICE! It would be awful. Maybe, but I want to kill a certain one *cough*Maurice*cough* right now. I would be sad. We're like a family. A horrible, messed up, very dysfunctional one, but still. They aren't really friends. Family members. You want to strangle them sometimes, but you still care about them. But mostly strangle. And Roger's the closest thing I have to a brother. Thanks, I guess, for the present…

(Ralph) It's your birthday Jack?

(Jack) My birthday was almost two weeks ago… I told you guys twice.

(Roger) I remembered. I even got him a present.

(Jack) Yes. The gift of friendship. What a wonderful gift Roger.

(Roger) I got you a car last year so quit complaining! My turn: My best friend has to be Jack. We've known each other since he was five and I was four. And nobody loves Bill. Favorite food's Ramen.

(Jack) He eats pounds of that stuff!

(Roger) Shut up! It's the only thing I can make without… exploding something…

(Maurice) I do! Jack banned it and every other Beyonce song after I… went too far.

(Jack) You got dressed up in drag and the choir room looked like a glitter bomb exploded. It took MONTHS to get that crap out!

(Ralph) You're adorable~ ;)  
And I like brunettes and sometimes redheads, someone shorter than me, with a snarky sense of humor.

_Happy belated birthday Jackie! _

_P.S. In my mind, he turned seventeen._

_Roger's b-day's August first_

_Simon's December 24__th__ (Duh.)_

_Ralph's undetermined._

_Speaking of Ralph, he's been in longer than I planned… But I don't want to take him out just yeeet…. RESPOND IN REVIEW. SHOULD RALPH STAY OR GO?_


	30. Chapter 30

omg 'Im lovin this- I'm Sophie here by the way (username duh)

Simon: you treat her well alright? She's quite nice

Jack I have a friend who happens to want ginger babies...and she also sings higher notes than C sharp

Roger: aren't you supposed to be THE sadist one? What on earth are you doing just standing there stuttering! GO! *pushes him towards the girl*

Ralph: *points at him* and YOU!...ehem so what's your plan then?

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sophie,

(Simon) Tralala Picniccc~! C:

(Jack) He's lovesick.

(Roger) I hope it's not contagious.

(Jack) There's a difference between screaming and singing above a C#. Check with that and give me her number. ;)

(Roger) Sadism is completely different from… This.

(Maurice) Technically not, but knowing you, it probably is. Are you still a virgin?

(Roger) THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

(Jack) He is.

(Roger) And you call me a traitor. You die tonight Jack Merridew.

(Ralph) Me? I dunno. Watch them, eat brownies and laugh my arse off at them. Mmmm… Brownies…

_Look guys! I have 30 chapters! I've never had a fic with this many chapters! I'm so proud of myselfff! :D_


	31. Chapter 31

hey! :) this is a question for Jack. I noticed that you blush a lot in the book and get embarrassed rather easily(for example when ralph calls you out when you let the fire go out and there was a passing ship)... so does that mean that your not as bad ass as you make yourself out to be? No one really thinks so but i think that you sort of put on a false identity while your on the island because although you make it seem like nothing effects you, your blush gives it away that you might. Regardless if you could clear that up for me that would be amazing. Also i just thought i'd let you know that out of all the boys your my favorite :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JulietHunterson,

…..

If I needed a psychiatrist, I'd hire one.

And it was also one hundred billion degrees on that island, in my defense.

AND I DO NOT GET EMBARRASSED EASILY!

Jack L. Merridew

P.S. I'm everyone's favorite.

_Sooo…_

_YOU GUYS._

_YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE THIS._

_Last time I updated, I was all like "Ooh! I only have two to do, I'll do it tomorrow! C:" _

_Tomorrow came. I had SIX to do. Now I have EIGHT. *dies*_

_I still love you guys. C:_


	32. Chapter 32

Jack,

I love you, don't change, I think you were the survivor in the end. If I were marooned on an island I'd want to be in your tribe(sorry Ralph), it would be fun! Do you have any regrets? And if you could, would you ever go back to the island? You don't have to answer everything.

Ralph, do you think you and Jack will ever be friends again? What scared you most on the island?

Simon, you're adorable and I wish you didn't have to die.

Love,

Aleika

Jack, if you ever go back to the island, take me with you ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aleika,

(Jack) I did have the better tribe, so don't feel sorry for that nitwit. I believe my only regret would be burning the island down. In hindsight, it was a horrible idea. I'm starting to think I might've smoked something…

(Ralph) Ummm- no. The best we might get is frenemies.

(Jack) Frenemies my ass. We're sworn enemies.

(Ralph) Love you too Jack. Scariest thing? Umm… That would have to be almost dying. A lot.

(Simon) Awww! Thanks! But I- *gets pushed out of the room*

(Jack) WHAT PART OF 'DON'T TELL SIMON THAT HE'S ACTUALLY DEAD' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? GOOD LORD ALMIGHTY!

(Ralph) Geez Jackie, it was a mistake. Don't PMS all over her.

(Jack) NOT PMSING. .


	33. Chapter 33

Ralph: ok, can I eat brownies and laugh with you too? I looove brownies! then we could...hang out?dont be all creeped out but I love to eat in general

Roger: there is nothing to be embarrassed about! Im a virgin too! (dont you dare laugh or joke about that merridew, maurice and ralph!) Just dont go around raping women later because I will hunt you down and castrate you, you hear me?

and Simon dear Im so happy for you! please invite me to the wedding ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sophie,

(Ralph) Sure! I know this amazing pub-

(Jack) RALPH. Stop trying to get girls drunk. You are never going to get laid.

(Ralph) Hurtful…. And I wasn't! :'(

(Roger) I won't. I-

(Maurice) He won't rape women. We haven't yet confirmed what team he plays on quite yet. ;)

(Roger) Maurice, another word, and I swear I will shove a spork so far up your ass that your children will be a spoon and a fork!

(Maurice) What? Already needy? ;)

(Roger) MAURICE-!

(Maurice) Just kidding! I'm straight, promise.

(Simon) Oooh! There's going to be a wedding? Who's getting married? :3

(Everyone else) Siiiiiiigh…

_Poor innocent Simon… That is all._


	34. Chapter 34

Now I have some for the little known choir boys

Bill: Don't worry I still like you. Have some virtual cake.

Maurice: I can't think of a better person to be stuck on an island with-oh wait, yes I can. Sorry.- you're funny kid.

Robert: Are you friends with Roger? I loved that one scene with both of you.

Others: Would you please name yourselves again so I can address a letter just for each of you.

Back to the big shots.

Roger: How come you hang out with these guys, I thought nobody knew you? You and Jack never seemed so friendly in the book. You hardly talked. How is that best friendship? Don't get me wrong I love Rock (or Jager), but it wasn't a prominent thing.

Ralph: Stay forever! I love you.

Simon: You're still cute and totally not dead.

Jack: Stay sexy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10MidnightArrow11,

(Bill) Yaaaay! Someone likes me!

(Maurice) Congrats. ONE person likes you.

(Bill) :C

(Maurice) Ah, come on! I'm an amazing person to be stuck on an island with!

(Bill) You're worse than me. OOOHH! BILL BURN!

(Robert) We're sort of friends. But Roger can be a bit of a jerk and he's a little creepy. And besides me there is Douglas, Robin, Charles, Henry, Maurice, Rupert, Harold, Bill, Roger, Jack and Simon. That makes up our crazy little band of misfits!

(Roger) I don't why I hang out with them. I honestly question myself that every day. Will, the brat whose dad wrote that book, didn't really show what happened on OUR side of the island. Just Ralph's. Which can be seen by the fact I have five lines in the entire book. Don't trust the book.

(Ralph) I will then! :D

(Jack) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

(Simon) Thank you! I'm glad I'm not dead.

(Jack) That won't be a problem dear. ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Hey again, this time my little sister wants to ask something (her name is Jennifer btw) :D

Her first question is for Ralph: Why aren't there any girls on the island and if there were what would you do?

For Roger: Why do you have so many fangirls?

For Ralph (again): What would you do if you had a mean sister?

For Simon: Why are you so annoying?

For Jack: Do you watch anime? If you do, list them.

(Well, that's it, I guess… and I'm sorry Simon, she thinks you're annoying, not me, I love you :D She loves Ralph .)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jennifer and AdraesteiaTheaN,

(Ralph) There weren't any girls because the schools went on the planes by gender. All the girl schools in London got on a plane or two. And all the boy schools in London got on two planes. Ours just happened to get attacked. I believe we would do the same thing. We were twelve and under so our sex obsession wouldn't kick in for a couple more years.

(Roger) I don't bloody know! Ask them why they like me!

(Ralph) I have no idea. I do have a younger sister, named Eleanor. She's really nice though!

(Jack) She's FIVE. You don't know how nice she is.

(Simon) I-I'm annoying? :'C

(Jack) Wow. Someone directly insulted Simon. That's a first. And I have no idea what anime is!

(Ralph) Aww! Give her a hug for me! Now to go cheer up Simon…


	36. Chapter 36

Ahem. So, I just watched an awesome series of parodies of the movie, and I now have several questions.

Ralph: Do you object to all your dialogue being switched around so that you and Jack were having dirty conversations with each other? Cuz that was what happened in those videos. Also, that fight scene was made to look like you were raping him. Thoughts?

Jack: I'm a soprano and I can sing way higher than C sharp. Beat that bitch! I'd like it if you also answered Ralph's question, and, does it make you happy that half the videos on Youtube dedicated to you include you just strutting around while songs such as "I'm too sexy for my shirt," "I'm Sexy and I know It" and "This is Why I'm Hot" playing in the background? Because I was sure excited when I found them.

Maurice: How did you acquire your knowledge as Sex Guru?

Roger; How do you feel about the fact that the one part of the LOTF movie parodies that centered around you were just you whipping some kid while S&M played in the background? Cuz I thought it was funny

Simon: This isn't a question, but, OH MY GOD I EFFING LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WISH YOU WERE MY LITTLE BROTHER! I've probably said something like that before, but I just want to enforce your knowledge of that fact.

Other Choir Boys: How do you feel about the fact that there are so few stories focused on you? If it makes you feel any better- if that annoys/upsets you in the first place- you guys had the best lines in the movie. Shove his dick in the conch? Classic.

That is all

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hammsters,

(Ralph) …. We may or may not still have dirty conversations. But we're teenage boys. And by dirty, I mean screaming obscenities at each other. Oh the fun we have…

(Jack) Oh please. You're of the female population, therefore do not have your voice rudely lowered once you hit puberty. And everyone (except Ralph) can sing a C sharp. It's if you can sing a HIGH C that counts. *haughty sniff* And I do approve of those videos for the ONLY reason about the background music for my sexy self.

(Maurice) Internet. ;)

(Roger) You blockheads have way too much free time on your hands. Perverts.

(Simon) Awww! Thank you; you're so sweet! I don't have a big sister, and I've always wanted one…

(Roger) Trust me. You don't.

(Jack) Can we move on from the hideous amounts of fangirl adoration over you?

(Maurice) Is that jealousy I detect in that tone, Mr. Merridew?

(Jack) No it isn't. Gladly shut up Mr. Simmons.

(Robert) Uhhmm…. I guess not? We don't get much attention, so it's nice to have something about us. Thankfully Edward knows my pain…

(Jack) For the love of-! FOR THE LAST TIME: EDWARD CULLEN IS NOT REAL.

(Robert) You don't know our loooovve!

(Maurice) Shoving his dick in the conch…? Sounds like something I saw on a porn sight.

(Bill) TMI…

(Maurice) And that, dear Bill, is why you'll stay a virgin for the rest of your life. Because you are a prude. And NOBODY LOVES PRUDES.

(Bill) :'(

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I really need to stop with the "Nobody Loves Bill" jokes…_

_Naaaaaah._

_You all love them, right?_

_Right?_

_*crickets*_


	37. Chapter 37

I have more questions! /o/

(Jack) GUESS WHAT? I just watched the Lord of the Flies 1960s movie, and when you and the choir first appear, you're singing some strange song that sounds like "Cheerio, Cheerio". Care to tell us what you were really singing?

(Jack again) I searched "Jack Lord of the Flies" on YouTube, and I found this video called "JACK IS SO HOT!" where they had clips of you stomping around shirtless. Reaction?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abellire,

It's not "cheerio" you nitwit. It's "Kyrie Eleison".

It's Greek for "Lord have Mercy" and a Gregorian hymn that we sing frequently.

The videos…? There's MORE? Though I do not mind those, to be honest. Just when they have me doing… things… with Ralph…

But seriously. Do ANY of you have a life outside of playing Cupid and whatnot with our own?

Jack L. Merridew

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No, no we don't. At least I don't._


	38. Chapter 38

I seriously love this haha

so questions from me, Sierra...

Jack:just saying I have a bunch of gingers in my family and I love them and you but do people ever make fun of you for it..seeing as gingers apparently have no soul.

i think you're sexy haha

Roger:you used to scare me but your cool now..but you remember that time you beat that kid? I bet you loved that, right?

Simon:you're the cutest kid ever!I seriously melted when I saw you for the first time what is it like being Jesus? hah just kidding but what is it like to be the only sweetheart on the island

Maurice:are you sexy? I want an honest answer...because I seriously don't know..

and for all:what's your dream girl? I'm medium height, brown eyes and light brown hair, slight freckles around my nose. I'm smart, love to read and draw, and have a taste for trouble..lol

would you ever date me? haha

Love you guys 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.risk,

(Jack) Make fun of me? Maybe once, but only once. Except Ralph but the boy couldn't find his way out of an empty room. So, thanks, I guess?

(Roger) You're going to have to be more specific than "that kid".

(Simon) Thank you for the compliments, but I don't think I'm Jesus… That seems kind of scary!

(Ralph) Still investigating that…

(Simon) And there are other nice people too! Like Ralph-

(Jack) Ha!

(Simon) Or Jack-

(Ralph) *snerks*

(Simon) And Roger's really nice once you get to know him.

(Roger) Bitch, even I know that's not true!

(Maurcie) Yeah, it's a well known fact that Roger's heart is made of solid black ice made of frozen evil-ness. And yes, dear, I am sexy. I am the Sex Guru after all~

(Roger) I like blondes, so sorry 'bout cha. And they can't be offended easily, or be taller than me. It would also be nice if they weren't a dimwit.

(Jack) I like someone who can sing duets with me and sound GOOD. Like Celine Dion good. I also do care about looks because I don't want to be dating some frumpy uneducated hillbilly.

(Ralph) I like brunettes, but a chocolate-y dark brown color. I also want them to be somewhat witty and not be boring and sit around a lot. And they can't be messy! At least in my baby! I will dump your sorry ass on the street if you so much get a stain on her!


	39. Chapter 39

Douglas: Cool name bro, who's your best friend on the island?

Robin: So which one are you, Dick, Jason, Tim? Hmm? ',:) How's Batman these days?

Charles: Fancy name. How are you? Did you enjoy your time on the island?

Henry: Are you the one Roger was throwing rocks at? Sucks. You sound cute though.

Maurice: Who's your favorite boy on the island?

Rupert: Who's the best singer in the choir? Is it you?

Harold: Did you have fun at the "dance"?

Thank it for now. Love to the bigguns!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Douglas) Thanks dudette! Umm… Maurice was cool, but he can be a bit creepy at times. No offence, dude.

(Maurice) None taken!

(Robin) Huh? That's, like, Doug's thing. He likes those super Marvel people.

(Douglas) Batman's DC, dude! Uncool!

(Robin) Whatev…

(Charles) I am quite fair this afternoon, my lady. You?

(Robin) Chaz, this is, like, a question and answer thing. Not a dating website.

(Charles) I know, my good fellow. She sounds quite exquisite, though. Anyway, the island was… nice.

(Henry) Roger used to through books at us whenever we annoyed him. We're used to it.

(Robert) Who's this 'we'?

(Henry) Me and Mr. Biznet. He thinks it's frightfully unbecoming for boys Roger's age to still be throwing temper tantrums.

(Roger) I HEARD THAT!

(Maurice) YOU AREN'T IN THIS. BUTT OFF! Oh! My turn? Roooogggerrrrrr~

(Robert) What…? :'(

(Rupert) Jack. Duh. I'm just in it because my mom made me sign up. Wanted me to "well rounded" or something like that.

(Robin) You poor thing. Like I don't see you enjoy it.

(Rupert) Shut up!

(Harold) YETH! :D It wath very fun! I like danthing!

(Bill) BUT I'M A CHOIR KID TOO-


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Jack,

To start thanks so much for clearing up my last question( although now that i look back it sounded really rude. sorry 'bout that). well anyways i myself am in two choirs and preform in several shows, so i was wondering if you ever get nervous before a show? Also out of all of the songs that you have had to sing in choir, whats your top 3 favorite songs and why?

once again thanks for taking the time to answer my questions.

your humble question asker,

Juliet H.

(p.s. once again sorry for sounding really obnoxious in my last question)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What did you ask again? *sighs* Can't freakin' wait until Christmas break… Get more than three hours of sleep for once….

Well, good for you. Practice makes perfect. I got nervous when I was a sad pathetic freshman, but as a senior and with much more experience, I don't anymore. Also, I have too much caffeine pumping through my veins to really give a shit anymore.  
Top three songs would have to be Kiri Eleison, Amazing Grace and… a Frank Sinatra medley. Don't judge me.

Jack L. Merridew

P.S. Don't worry about it, darling. I spend seven hours a day with RALPH.


	41. Chapter 41

H-Hello, ... It's really nice to be able to talk to you guys! By the way, I won't be biased, since I like all of you!

I actually have questions for all of you, including Ralph, since he's in the main cast, despite not being part of the choir:

1) Do you all have pets?

2) Do you guys have nice siblings, or mean siblings?

3) Also, are you all pure British, or do you guys have blood of other nationalities as well?

I love all of you, and please don't fight all the time! It's not good for your health! 3

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ralph) Awww~! It's a shy one! Don't be scared! We won't bite!

(Jack) She's a human Ralph, not a damn kitten!

(Ralph) That's right… I'm technically not supposed to be here, since I'm not in the choir…

(Jack) You just now realized that?

(Ralph) Is it too late to sign up?

(Jack) YES!

(Ralph) Darn… Well, to answer the question: Yes, I have a turtle named Milo and a sister who started kindergarten this year. I was also born in Manhattan, but moved to England when I was seven when my father was stationed here. USA! USA!

(Jack) Enough with your American nonsense! The Queen kicks ass!

(Ralph) Pfft! Sure…

(Jack) Hmph. I don't have pets. I have the choir. I'm also an only child, but I have thirty-something cousins. I am pure British. Because the British are best at everything!

(Choir) WOOP!

(Roger) I barely like people. Do you really think a pet would survive me?

(Maurice) You had a cat for the longest time. Nasty old thing. Used to claw and hiss at everything. Just like you do, Rog!

(Roger) Alas, Amadeus died last spring. Old age.

(Maurice) Awww! You miss it! You actually miss it!

(Roger) No!

(Jack) Please. You were depressed for weeks. You didn't snap at anyone or eat much. You had the school think that you were dying. Even I was worried.

(Ralph) I remember that! That's why the teachers had the self-esteem assembly!

(Roger) Jesus… Anyways, my mom's Russian and my dad's Italian. And I have an older sister who had a baby boy last month. She's nice.

(Simon) I have a doggie! And a younger sister who's a couple years younger than me, and an older brother who's at Uni. My mum's from France, but she and my dad fell in love at a Monet art convention. It was love at first sight. They got married under the Eiffel Tower.

(Jack) That's sickeningly sweet.

(Maurice) It's like a romance movie! Like The Notebook!

(Jack) You saw the Notebook? _Really?_

(Maurice) Roger and I saw it!

(Jack) There goes your manhood…


End file.
